1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vulcanizable epoxy group-containing elastomer composition. More specifically, it relates to a curable epoxy group-containing elastomer composition having superior processing stability (scorch stability) and storage stability, rapid vulcanizability, excellent compression set and excellent heat aging resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyamines, diamine carbamates, ammonium salts of organic carboxylic acids, dithiocarbamate salts, and imidazoles are generally in widespread use as vulcanization systems for epoxy group-containing elastomers having epoxy groups as crosslinking sites. With polyamines or diamine carbamates, however, premature cure is difficult to inhibit, and the vulcanizable composition has poor storage stability. When ammonium salts of organic carboxylic acids, dithiocarbamate salts or imidazoles are used, the resulting vulcanizable compositions have good processing stability and storage stability, but require post-vulcanization for relatively long periods of time since the rate of vulcanization is slow.